


no bath no sex

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 老文存档，超人把布鲁斯·韦恩按在自家的浴室里狠狠教训了一顿……重点是，他没脱鞋！





	no bath no sex

Notice：  
1.因为预告把一直想写的浴缸play提前了。  
2.他们有好好谈恋爱。  
3.……。

 

======================================================

 

先是水声。

“你猜怎么。”罪魁祸首只脱下了西服外套，甚至不愿蹬掉皮鞋便走近了他。将冷不冷的水拖着雾气向下拽去，又被男人抬手的动作打散：

“……我可以在这里干你。”

克拉克不期待得到什么回应，于是布鲁斯突然拔高的吸气声就在意料之外了。他张嘴去咬这个浑身湿透的家伙，膝盖挤进双腿之间，用力抵弄住对方只是半勃的欲望。“克拉克，”布鲁斯躲闪着退开，嘴唇几次擦过他的——也仅止步于此，“离开我的浴室。”

这当然他妈是韦恩庄园主卧那个颇有些年头的浴室，没一个氪星人关注他身后的瓷砖是不是和老管家一个年纪，至少现在没有。克拉克抓住布鲁斯，引导着他搭在自己腰际。中年人试图再说点什么，没多大用处的情话或简单粗暴的咒骂，但克拉克直接堵住他的嘴，用接吻扰乱大蝙蝠的行动指南。湿透的衣裤紧贴皮肉，水一波波荡起被推出池外，哗啦坠地之时布鲁斯狠咬了在他嘴里肆虐的氪星舌头，抬眼对上那片蓝色。

“离开，我的，浴室。”几秒后他最后一次警告道。胸部陡增的压力让布鲁斯低喘出声，露出水面的部分和水下的躯体都被外星人牢牢掌控住，克拉克追寻他颈边滑落的液滴，打出好几个“超人制造”的印，他碾过布鲁斯腰胯，更多的水被挤出浴池，颤动着冲刷过他们纠缠在一起的手指：“你不会想要我离开的。”

他厌恶去承认超人是对的，尤其是在一些更亲密、私人的场合。就像现在。克拉克全然忽视布鲁斯紧拽他头发的不正常力度，一点点向下，打开双腿曲折膝盖，隔着布料碾压逐渐挺立的阴茎。被他咬过的舌头舔弄上乳首，让颤栗从前胸传至脚尖，布鲁斯诅咒他想要送出自己的念头，在牙齿没入皮肉时嘶叫出声，因为他确实这样做了。“……克拉克，”男人拽住钢铁之子呼喊他名字，“克拉克。”

热水突然又出现了，从脚底上升一路抚过他紧绷的肌肉，很快这空间会重新烧起来，会有蒸腾的水汽、呼吸和激烈碰撞。克拉克抬高他卡进双腿之间，吸水充分的西裤紧贴臀肉缓慢磨蹭起来，氪星人露出一个极小又极为隐蔽的笑容，他几乎错过它，趁着呻吟与低吼的短暂空当将它拉到嘴边。“……你来，”克拉克重重吻上他的唇，又一个差点被忽视的词句，“脱掉它。”

绝不。

而他讨厌的情况再次发生了，布鲁斯想他可以把这次失误归结到缺氧导致的头脑不清醒。水流所带来的无形阻力让他摸索皮带的动作放缓，克拉克一寸寸侵占他口腔，舌头刮过齿列带着鼓励意味的暗示。他会很快窒息，入不敷出的空气迫使他示弱，手指打着颤抓住了温度更低的金属扣将之解开，几乎同时属于氪星人的滚烫玩意儿就烧着了他。

克拉克嘶嘶吸气，在他腰侧烙下一个手印：“……拉奥啊。”

氪星的太阳。地球的语言。手指终于操进他体内，刺痛和酥麻感差点让他发疯。“操，”布鲁斯抬脚踢向克拉克腰腹，后者迅速握住他脚踝顺势一顶，让人类后背紧贴住壁砖，“——操！”水淹没到更高的地方，但不值得他挣扎起来，克拉克把他抵得太紧甚至不用刻意去抓住池壁。布鲁斯看着氪星人眼中的蓝色，缓慢吐着气试图适应体内的异物感。

“继续……”态度恶劣的记者提醒道，手指在体内翻倒一圈刮过肠壁，“脱掉它。”

再没有对视，布鲁斯率先凑近啃咬起克拉克的嘴唇。他近乎暴力的扯开那条该死的皮带，但衬衫是确实超出了能力范围。克拉克缓慢挪动着，屈起指节扩开穴口，热水顺着动作灌入被引导着流向更深处。“你这该死的——”布鲁斯在他嘴里发颤，终于让那根硬挺的外星阴茎从内裤中挣脱出来。括约肌紧咬克拉克的手指，每一次抽动都让男人压抑的喘息碎裂，他粗暴地抓住对方的性器，揉搓它的同时那根手指也进得更深。

“——氪星人！”布鲁斯猛地后退，神经冲他尖叫着一切都太过了你他妈个蠢货。他张大嘴，将脚趾蜷在一起，津液淌在胸前几秒后便彻底消失不见，克拉克探入了第二根，随后是第三根手指，和热水一同扩开狭小的穴口。“我有名字，韦恩先生。”对极了，他只取下了眼镜，现在这个正用手指操着他的人就只是披着好记者皮的超人而已。抓住脚踝的手松开了，逆着水流阻力重新回到腰间，按在泛红疤痕上的力度让他忍不住喘息，喉咙里挤出的细碎声响不像是他自己的。

超人殷切的目光凝在他身上。

中年人开口，被撩拨起的欲望如锁链般把他捆得动弹不得。“克拉克，”他算是软化了态度，一直紧绷的肌肉也一点点放松下来，“你达到目的了。”于是那双不属于地球的蓝眼睛终于闭上了，手指短暂擦过腺体便向更深处捅去。他把两人几乎同样火热的阴茎握在一起，满足于对方突然加重的呼吸。

“你达到目的了，超人，”布鲁斯缓慢的，由下至上彻底抚弄过氪星人，“——所以你他妈准备干什么？”

而后水向后荡起，还来不及退回平静就被巨大冲力挤出池外，温热水流在地板上冲出一层波浪，打湿了更边缘的地毯。始作俑者忽视他微笑着，不知第几微秒前出现在手里的润滑剂比他和水的温度更低。“……布鲁斯，”克拉克重又探入他体内——虽然他几乎没离开过，“你。”

他在心里诅咒着自己，为所有的纵容和失控。氪星人轻而易举扯下了汲满水的衬衫，也同样轻易的让布鲁斯呻吟起来。他被操开，水只能淹过腹部却和着克拉克的节奏一起拍打着他，热水仍源源不断地向里注入，想要填满被这头类人生物挤出来的空间。

“——拉奥，”克拉克继续道，托着他臀肉让两人都向水里倒去，“拉奥啊布鲁斯只能是你。”

一切都放慢了，液滴顺着氪星人额前那小撮卷发滑落下来无声的坠入池中，肠壁紧绞住那根火热的玩意儿，而他推进的动作依旧坚定且不容拒绝。布鲁斯抬手勾住克拉克脖颈稳住身体，喘息着看着自己是如何把对方的阴茎吞入，直至胯部相贴没有一丝缝隙后才低叫出声。“停，”他腾出只手想阻拦克拉克套弄他昂扬的动作，却被突然抽离的钝痛击中，快感却混在无序指令之间把组织好的言语全部打散，“不——停下——操！”

水流冲刷过穴口的软肉，克拉克退出这具温暖的人类躯体，又引导着更多的水灌进去，施加在他后颈的压力陡然增大，男人圆钝的指甲几乎按进肉里只带来不痛不痒的酥麻感。“你会后悔，”外星人低头想亲吻这个吻技极佳的家伙，却被对方残忍躲开，“你会的，相信我。”布鲁斯大力反对着，态度强硬甚至在一记挺送后都没能软化。粗长的氪星阴茎把水捣进更深处，他刚出口的单字便变了调，急转直下坠到肚子里，又被克拉克揉捏他的力道憋回来。

“……上帝啊。”超人决定忽视这无意义的呻吟，因为会有更多，无论布鲁斯怎样克制。他狠操进去，理应击倒他的痛楚却只让他在克拉克掌下更加坚硬，他无意间挺动腰胯以寻求更多的碰触，顺势让克拉克进到更深，又在龟头碾过前列腺的瞬间停住了。

“别动！”布鲁斯嘶声警告着，“就只是别……”

“——我明白你的意思，韦恩先生。”

于是他彻底的、毫无保留的干进这具人类身体，每次都捅在那点上，水流被迫在甬道内横冲直撞，刚退出一点便又被挤入，更多的则在肉体相撞时飞溅起尽数拍在克拉克腹部。浮力正托着他，克拉克的手也是。火热性器硬生生将这圈紧张的环状肌肉烧得松软，侵入不再难耐，连最基本的疼痛也被大脑忽视了——放大的只有克拉克的心跳和呼吸。布鲁斯向下狠拽着氪星人，张嘴咬住他把呻吟都推进嘴里。“操，”他抵着克拉克下唇呻吟着，声线被情欲浸染里外都湿透， “操你这个……嗯……该死！”

淤青被烙在腰侧，臀肉在近乎粗暴的撞击下所泛起的红色被水扰得看不分明。布鲁斯快抓不住自己，手指在克拉克湿润的黑发间打滑，他垂眼想看清水面下那根凶器是如何刺进去并操得他五脏六腑都要移位，是他妈怎样把他脑子烧成一团的。

“布鲁斯……”

而后他猛地向后倒去，却没有想象中的撞击——氪星人的手迅速从腰际移到脑后，隔在他和坚硬壁砖之间。克拉克极快地操干着他，水被凶狠的动作吓得向里缩去，一路灌到从未有过的深度。他在氪星人手里痉挛着，真正像个行将溺亡的人，偏过头去蹭克拉克手腕：“是的该死的操——操我——！”

这不是命令，但不妨碍克拉克乐于执行它。他松手，引导着布鲁斯从他肩头移到自己挺立的阴茎：“……干你自己，布鲁斯。”随后这个傲慢的氪星人抬高他的腿，在大脑处理过来前便抽出再狠狠撞入，囊带和热水都拍在他臀部，穴口彻底被操软，肠肉翻转紧绞在肉刃上。他想要反对却还是放弃，握住自己上下套弄起来，克拉克最终吻上了他，喘息在喉口打转都散在了对方嘴里。

他听到了一个氪星词汇，紧跟着另一个，陌生的发音钻进大脑灼出一条歪歪扭扭的线，硬生生把他逼至顶峰。克拉克开始叫他名字，中年人在这嗓音下退缩了，精液和水包裹住他的手，性器依旧打着颤想吐出点什么。

“——克拉克，”布鲁斯闭上眼睛阻断了外星的蓝色，“不。”

重力拖着水向下坠，克拉克抓住了他，手掌紧贴着坚硬结实的肌肉把心跳传去。他终于射出来，布鲁斯低吼着回应甚至张嘴咬住他肩膀，尖牙刺在皮肉上落得和先前一样的结果。克拉克放缓了动作，把更多空间腾给温热液体，布鲁斯像被黏住一般啃咬着他，滚烫鼻息洒在脖颈上。

“……操你该死的氪星人。”

“礼貌，布鲁斯。”

人类不大乐意。他把自己从克拉克身上撕下来，认真审视过那双蓝得过分的眼睛。“那你的氪星礼仪又在哪。”他提问，手指戳上对方胸膛。

克拉克佯装思考了一两秒，最终慢吞吞开口：

“——浴室？”

fin.

2016.2.21


End file.
